


Everytime We Clash

by Quirky_Pen_Name



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sort Of, guess you have to read to find out, its the new youkai au OR IS IT, some stabby moments but if I say more then it ruins the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name
Summary: Their dance is one of fury, of intent, of something just beneath the surface.We might even be thinking the same thing, oh my heart was shaken...





	Everytime We Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeien for doing grammar/character checks TWICE for me, it’s much appreciated ;;
> 
> A gift for @keereeyou, because she’s all kinds of wonderful and when the new outfits dropped said, “So what if...” thus this fic was born.

The moon shone through the branches of the forest, playfully ducking in and out of sight as if in a game of hide and seek. A soft wind fluttered the captain’s cape as his cautious steps slowed to a halt. 

From behind him, a deep timbre mused, “How long have you sensed me?”

Gloved fingers hovered over the hilt of the captain’s sword. 

“Sensed you? I lured you.” The white haired man spoke, his cold tone showing barely a hint of emotion.

“Oh? If you were looking for a fight, I’d have happily given it to you sooner. _Captain_.” He lunged forward and in a split second a sword was drawn to parry razor-sharp claws aimed at his face. Sparks flew as blades and claws clashed, a dance of fury and deadly intent. 

In a brief opening, the yokai leaned in close to the captain’s face, noses almost brushing. A fit of anger rushed over the captain and he slashed down with all of his might. The yokai disappeared, then reappeared behind him. But he was fast enough to dodge the surprise attack. 

“You’ve improved,” his low baritone chuckled. 

“Prepare yourself to die by my blade tonight,” came the retort, sharp as the strike that followed. He lunged and the two tumbled to the ground. The captain’s blade pressed to his throat, deep enough to cause a small trail of blood. 

But the yokai merely smiled, “I said you improved. I didn’t say you’re strong enough to kill me.” He laughed haughtily. 

“How dare you!” Patience lost, the captain moved to strike again- 

However, their positions were suddenly flipped. He was on his back, hands pinned above his head. 

Completely vulnerable. 

The yokai leaned down slowly, taking his time despite the furious struggle below him. The captain tried all his strength, but it was to no avail. His face was coming closer, closer and…

And then his lips pressed to the shell of his ear as he whispered three words,

_“I win again.”_

With that, he vanished. 

“Captain!” He didn’t pay any mind to his comrades running toward him. He sat up and gripped the hilt of his sword. 

“I swear, I will kill you with my own two hands,” he growled. 

Cue the ending theme music. 

While the MEZZO” song played and the credits began to roll, six sets of eyes turned to Sougo. The mild-mannered man was sitting on the couch, gripping the fabric of his pants. Though they were still in the process of filming later episodes, the series had begun airing and the fans were going wild. 

Especially from that performance. And the other six were cheering, Riku even grabbing at one of Sougo’s hands. 

“Sougo-san, you were so cool!!”

“YES, great! Sougo was like the lead protagonist in an anime!!” Nagi’s broken accent was the loudest and full of joy. 

Of course, Sougo was overwhelmed by the praises from his friends. He waved his hands and said, “not at all, but thank you.” His partner caught a look on his face. Tamaki squinted and decided to address it later. 

The look was because Sougo was trying desperately to forget the three takes they had to go through to get it to look so good. 

_“Osaka-san, you need to hit him like you mean it! Your choreography looks half-hearted at best!”_

—

A similar scene was taking place at Ryuu’s apartment. Gaku and Tenn were situated on either side of Ryuu. Gaku was leaning both arms over the back of the couch while Tenn was sitting cross-armed and cross-legged. For a moment, when the credits started rolling, neither said anything. Ryuu swallowed. 

“Hmm, they did a good job of editing this,” Tenn examined, objective as always at their work. 

“That’s ‘cause Ryuu stole the show,” Gaku flashed him a grin and clapped him on his shoulder. Ryunosuke visibly brightened. 

“Gaku…”

“Osaka was good too. I definitely want to see how it plays out between you two.”

Tenn snorted. Both of the adults turned to look at him. 

“What?” Gaku asked, irritated that something is clearly going over his head. Tenn turned and raised an eyebrow. 

“Isn’t your choice of words too fitting?”

A light blush dusted Ryunosuke’s cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He remembered the feeling of pinning Sougo beneath him, the pulse from his wrists rapidly beating under his fingertips. The younger man’s breath had been so close, as was required of the scene. But the sensation, that image, everything from that take had stayed burned into Ryunosuke’s mind. It was driving him slightly mad every time he closed his eyes. 

“Ryuu?” Tenn’s voice snapped him back from his thoughts. 

“Oh, sorry. Let me grab some tea from the kitchen.” He stood up, and Tenn and Gaku watched him leave. 

Tenn shot Gaku a glare and Gaku was still dumbfounded at what he was missing. “What?”

“Nothing, just amazed you’re not ranked #1 in being dense.”

—

At the studio the next day, Sougo was mentally bracing himself for the scheduled scenes that were about to start. The plot was getting heated and another battle was in the script for this week. He adjusted his costume a little, needing something to try and distract his mind. 

Sougo thought back to Tamaki’s words from last night, _“Sou-chan, stop being dumb. ‘tsnot like Ryuu-aniki’s gonna bite you.”_

Youthful bliss. Though a bite from Tsunashi-san wouldn’t be a bad-

“Sougo-kun!” 

He turned at his name, cheeks tinted as Ryunosuke approached. He managed a smile and small nod of the head,

“Tsunashi-san, how are you today?”

The brunette smiled broadly, “I’m well. Excited to do this next scene!” It was strange to see the taller man with his usual warm demeanor while dressed in the youkai costume. 

Sougo’s face faltered slightly, but he bounced back with, “Yes, our first fight was well received.” His gloved fingers rustled a bit as he clutched his hands together. 

“It was! Choreographing the moves without each other has been hard, but it feels easier once we’re on the set together,” Ryunosuke tried to ease his nerves a bit. 

“Ah, yes. Tsunashi-san is the model example of a professional.”

“You’re always so diligent, Sougo-kun. It’s really cool,” He replied as he took a small step forward. Ryunosuke clapped Sougo on the shoulder. “That’s why, no matter what… don’t hold back today, okay?” Sougo’s eyes widened. Ryunosuke continued, “you’re going to be great.”

At that moment, the director called for Ryunosuke. He gave a wave and chirped, “see you soon!” 

As Sougo watched his retreating form, he let out the breath he was holding. 

_“Sou-chan, stop hesitating.”_

He clutched the hilt of his prop sword. And then he made his way to the set. 

The scene called for another close scuffle, and mentally Sougo was screaming for dear life. He was supposed to land a stab this time and the mere thought of running a blade through _Tsunashi-san_ had his stomach turning in knots. Even if it was fake. 

He stepped onto the studio floor, hand still gripping the hilt of his prop sword. Ryunosuke gave him a small thumbs up. Sougo wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse.

_Action._

Sougo tilted his head, a sudden wave of arrogance washing over him. The second the director called it, he was in character. 

“We meet again,” the brunette’s voice was just beside his ear. Sougo suppressed a shiver by focusing his eyes forward. Anger. Channel _anger._ He can’t be so shamefully turned on by that voice so close to him. His sword was unsheathed and brought down in a flash. Of course, the exaggerated battle sounds would be added in post-production, so it wasn’t immediately evident if his strike landed correctly. Only based on Ryunosuke’s lunge forward did he assess that he should continue. Parry, parry, strike. A few more moves and then it was time for the new choreography. 

For a split second, when Ryunosuke tackled Sougo to the ground, his eyes focused on the intensity of the brunette’s face. There was something thrilling behind that expression. It took every ounce of willpower to kick his legs upward and flip them over backward. In real life, there was no way that Ryunosuke’s strength could be matched like this. It was all movie magic.

The blade pressed into the exposed throat beneath him. Sougo straddled him, focusing on the blade and not the hips under his own.

“Looks like you have me where you want me.” 

That was an understatement. Sougo gripped his sword hilt as he raised his blade up, his red jacket sliding from his shoulders. He brought it down with full force. Only, he stabbed the dirt beside the brunette’s head. One hand pressed on his throat as the other pulled a small dagger from his belt. 

Golden eyes went wide when he saw the inscription on the blade.

“So you do know fear. Good.” His tone was so cold that Sougo himself didn’t recognize it. Ryunosuke’s hands gripped at the hand on his throat as he started to struggle. The blade plunged into his heart. A choked noise came from his lips. There was a small crack and blood began to dribble down Ryunosuke’s chin. He must have cracked a blood capsule. Sougo tried to keep himself from being surprised. Looking down at his hand still gripping the knife, blood from the blood packet hidden under Ryunosuke’s costume had stained part of Sougo’s stark white glove.

“Y-You…” his grip loosened and his arms fell slack at his side. Sougo pulled the blade out, wiped it on his pant leg, then resheathed it. He made his way toward the edge of the set, trying to have an air of confusion on his face as the camera followed him. With his rival dead, what did the captain have to live for? He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. There was a blood trail, but the body was gone. He rushed back over and placed his hand on the spot of red. He pounded his fist into the dirt.

“Cut!” The director yelled, and Sougo breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s redress the set and get ready for the next shots.” Well, the sigh of relief was only momentary. They would still have to do close-ups and some pick-up shots, but the hardest part was out of the way. 

“Sougo-kun,” Ryunosuke called and made his way over as the set was being straightened up.

“Tsunashi-san, are you alright?” His face was fifty shades of green, worried that he might have possibly harmed him in some way.

“I’m fine! I was about to ask the same. Are you okay? I think I knocked you back pretty hard, despite the tumble mat.” His eyes were soft, looking so strange without the killing intent that had been needed in the prior scene. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Sougo said, feeling some of the stress leaving his body. If he worried another hole in his stomach, he’d be troubling his fellow members.

“I’m glad. You looked so cool! I can’t wait to see what this looks like on screen.” Ryunosuke could tell that Sougo still seemed a bit nervous. “I’m sure the fans will enjoy this fight as well.”

“I hope so. I would hate for us to do so much work and it not be well-received. If anything, it would be due to my ineptitude. Tsunashi-san was wonderful like usual.” He offered a smile and for a moment, just a brief second, it looked like pink had dusted the bridge of Ryunosuke’s nose.

“Osaka-san, Tsunashi-san, the director needs you to take your positions again!” The assistant director called, scratching some notes down. She gave some blocking adjustments and they were good to go.

Just before the director yelled “action” again, Sougo thought to himself that maybe he could get the hang of acting in this drama. No one had caught on to his silly crush. The scenes were getting smoother. Maybe he really _could_ do anything if he put his mind to it! 

The next day, in the office of Takanashi Productions, Tsumugi delivered the news to Sougo that there would be a slight change to the next script. That they had negotiated a provision in his contract to allow it. 

When Sougo read the direction, he wanted to scream. But not a single sound came from inside his throat. The words practically jumped off the page at him:

**Their lips meet in a heated kiss.**

Maybe he should just end his life now.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Stolen lyrics in title/summary from Diamond Fusion
> 
> Ganba, Sou-chan, maybe Ryuu-aniki will bite _after all_.
> 
> I may write a follow up where they makeout in these outfits bc G O D I L O V E T H E M


End file.
